Waiting
by TheOnceAnonymous14
Summary: Jackson has finally snapped he is tired of the coconuts, Daley's democracy, arguments, and most of all waiting to be with the girl he loved most. NOTE: The reason it updated was cause it didn't contain my author's note, please read and review.


Summary: Jackson has finally snapped he is tired of the coconuts, Daley's democracy, arguments, and most of all waiting to be with the girl he loved most.

I beat the coconut furiously with my knife, each hit increases with fury. I am done with the drama of our dictatorship. I thought after resigning I wouldn't have to be dealing with it, but clearly Daley isn't opening her eyes at the mess that has unfolded. I am frustrated with the love triangles I have been put through, sure I have been in a few in the past but never have I actually been in love with one of them. I put down the knife and thought more about Melissa and Taylor.

God, Melissa and Taylor two people who have complete opposite personalities and yet they both had such great qualities. Taylor who came across as a complete snob turned out to actually be a pretty cool person who in some cases I could relate to. Then there was Melissa; sweet raven-haired beauty who was so innocent took a liking to me. She was always there for me and never judged me due to my dark past.

I will never forget the day when I found out she liked me,

FLASHBACK:

We were lining up coconuts to form SOS

Melissa asked nervously "So um back home do you have a girlfriend?"

I look at her confused as to why she was so eager to know then before I could answer the music stopped and all that could be heard was an audio of Mel.

"He hasn't been in school for too long, nobody really knows him. But I guess he is you know kinda troubled, But he's gotta open up someday and when he does I hope it's with me. I guess it's obvious I like him"

That day had been so exciting and scary, I find out that one of the sweetest girl in the world who took notice of me likes me the "bad boy". It was the first time I let my guard slip a bit when she was missing. I will never forget the look on her face after telling her how I would give a call back home was when I knew I was falling for her. I found her awkwardness a bit annoying but in the back of everything I still found it endearing. She is the one person in the world who I want to keep my promises for. I meant it when I would call her but now that it has been over three weeks I am frustrated.

I feel the blood boil in my veins again, so I took the knife and stabbed the closest tree viciously! This wasn't fair nothing in my life has gone right and it isn't fair that the one thing in my life I want to keep true doesn't seem like it will happen. Each cut on the tree grew deeper and I am relieved that I went out deeper in the woods so no one would see me.

"DAMN IT" I shout, all the pressures have been placed on to me as if I have all the answers.

"Jackson?" I hear Mel say timidly.

I jump a little my eyes widen "Crap" I mutter.

I turn around to see Mel's beautiful brown orbs and I see fear in her eyes. My heart drops knowing I caused this fear.

"Mel I, I how much did you see?"

"Um, well enough…" she replies hesitantly.

I close my eyes for a second trying to figure out what to say since normally I am on the one in control and for once I don't know what to do.

"Jackson, whatever it is I want you to just know you can talk to me if you want to." She says. "And if I did anything wrong –"

"Mel stop" I don't want her to get panicky and have two people freaking out so I decided to just tell her the truth.

So I sit down on a log and motion her to join and once she did I began explaining things to her.

"Melissa, I am sorry you had to see that it's just, I am sick of everything going on with Daley and this stupid democracy and these arguments I feel like we are losing focus on the fact we are on a fricken island and need to figure out how to get home."

"Jackson, we just have to make things work for now, I mean there are ten kids and a pilot who are missing rescue will come. We just have to wait," She says comfortingly and places a hand on my shoulder.

"But that's the thing I am tired of waiting because I want to go home and treat you the way you deserved to be treated." I exclaim a bit frustrated.

"What do you mean?"

"I meant what I said about giving you that call and after everything you've done for me I can't forget it. I know I've been a bit confusing with the whole Taylor thing but you need to understand it's you who I have feelings for." I say softly.

"Wow…" she says her big brown eyes looking intensely at mine.

I smile and recall a moment in the past where her gaze was familiar. "Remember when we first met?"

A faint blush appears on her cheeks "Well yeah, I mean who can forget how I introduced myself and offered to show you through the elementary section of Hartwell."

I chuckle loving how calm the atmosphere became. "Well that was our first "official" introductions, but I am talking about my first introductions with Principal Maverick. I was walking over the bridge and as he continued the typical school rants I saw you sitting with Nathan and Taylor. You had this look of awe and I gave a small grin back and you looked away nervously"

I look at Mel and she had that look all over again.

"You did notice me? I thought my head was playing tricks." She says in amazement.

I grin from ear to ear, no longer containing any emotions. "See through everything you have always been there for me and I am not good at expressing my emotions but for you, Melissa Wu, I will always try my best."

I see Melissa smile and notice her lean forward a bit; excited I leaned forward until our lips connected. It was a short and sweet kiss that was unlike any that I had, but I loved it.

"Never thought I'd live to see the day where Melissa Wu was the first to make a move" I teasingly say with a wink.

She rests her head on my shoulder and spoke softly. "You know, I am glad you've opened up to me"

"Well I am not going to lie, I am feeling relieved after telling you everything."

"Jackson from now on please if you're feeling stressed try talking to me, I didn't like what I was today."

Shoot I can't believe I forgot that she saw all that before. "Mel, I am sorry how are you feeling?"

"Honestly, I was a little scared and I have never been scared by you it's just I feel stupid that I… never mind" I rub her arm in circles and asked her to continue her train of thought for me.

"Well it's just this whole time in the island I have been so caught up with my feelings for you most of the time, that I feel foolish for forgetting the fact that we are stuck on an island. It hasn't sunk in till now" She says tears starting to flow from her eyes.

I wrap my arms around with her head on my chest and I rest my chin over her head.

"Mel it's okay, it's natural for people to try to block reality when put in crazy situations."

"God as always I always become emotional with you." She says after she calms down.

I smile "Well I like that you come to me, you are our peace maker and rock Mel, you can't hold your emotions forever."

With that said we just remained in each others arm, I didn't want to think of everyone else right now all that mattered was that Mel and I could be with each other for a moment.

After a while I decided it was time to go back.

I stood up and I let Mel hold my hand as we walked back she slowly let go of my hand because she knew that it would be chaos if we entered camp like that. She gave me a knowing smile understanding that what happened in the forest was going to stay in the forest. I know that regardless of all the drama that we have endured we can make it and we will go home and have that phone call.

* * *

><p>Happy New Year! I had to reupdate this story because it was an older version of what I had wrote but not much changes just a tweak or two. Please Review thanks to RobertDowneyJrLove for reviewing as per usual I noticed that I had 25 visitors for this story so far and that is great if you each left a review it would have been amazing! I do accept reviews from people who don't have accounts anonymously so don't hesitate to review, you have no idea how much writers love reviews! Anyhow if you guys want to see Melissa's point of view i'll need to see how many people do and then I will make the decision to post it or not. Once again have a great year! :)<p> 


End file.
